


Unwinding

by Felin_V



Series: Edelgard month 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Gen, Happy Ending, I swear, No one was seriously harmed within this story, Peaceful days, Post-War, Stupid story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felin_V/pseuds/Felin_V
Summary: A mini one-short series to celebrate Pride month (Edelgard month).The stories focus on the peaceful days Edelgard spends with her BEgles.This time, Caspar is trying to get Edelgard to let loose, but his mouth unknowingly gets himself in a big trouble.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Caspar von Bergliez, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Edelgard month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773853
Kudos: 26





	Unwinding

Throughout the long history of Enbarr palace, there was not a day when this grand palace never filled with the noise of the bustling workers, indefatigable knights, and diligent servants. However, after the last battle during the reign of the Emperor Edelgard, the festive palace gradually lost its bustle every day, reflecting the peaceful dawn bestowed on the continent of Fodlan. As the years went by, the true peace began forming itself slowly, albeit steadily and changed the way the citizen lived their everyday life tremendously. They were quite lost at first, but with the guidance of the Emperor and her newfound government, the citizen could settle down on their new, better life not long after. Still, it was quite jarring for Edelgard to meander through the palace’s area with only a tranquil air of the warm morning, and the soothing sound of the birds conversed with their kin. No more hasty, clanging sound of the knights to prepare their departure. No more humble, stiff salute from the pasting soldiers. No more-

Suddenly, a fierce war cry and a loud clunk as if a heavy weapon struck into a dense wood interrupted Edelgard’s trail of thought. Out of pure curiosity, the snow-white locks looked left and right to find the source of the sound before her lilac eyes landed at the entrance of the training ground not far from her. Assuming the sound came from there, the light brown brow quirked up in bafflement. Although the Emperor obliged regular training to maintain the strength and fighting skills of the soldiers in case of the unforeseeable danger, she also emphasized that during the weekend, every soldier should consider skipping training and spent time with their friends and family instead. Most of her soldiers gladly complied and spent their weekend between light activity, their friend, and beloved family. And so, it spurred up her interest to know who was still training at this moment. As the snow-white locks popped into the vast, dusty training ground, the short blue sky hair came into her view. Upon seeing her friend who soaked in sweat, Edelgard quietly revealed herself form the brick doorway and announced her presence with a casual tone and a subtle smirk.

“Didn’t know you are such a diligent warrior.” 

Whipping his head toward the crimson regalia with crossed arms, Caspar swung his hand axe to rest on his broad shoulder before he let out a boisterous laugh with a beaming face. “Hahaha. That’s funny, Edelgard. Yeah, yeah. Pretended that you didn’t know me for these past years.”

Edelgard chuckled lightly at the trivial retort as she approached Caspar and noticed the practice wooden dolls that stood a bit far from the man. On the practice targets, Edelgard could take a glimpse of a few hand axes that both stuck on the wood surface and scattered on the dirty floor. Edelgard tilted her head a tad bit before she turned back to the grinning man.

“What are you doing early in the morning like this?”

The blue sky hair swung his axe nonchalantly before throwing his hand axe that landed into the wooden doll with a loud, satisfying thud and replied without looking at the observing Emperor, “Nothing much. I’m just bored.”

After using the last hand axe he had at hands, Caspar jogged to the line of practiced target and retrieved hand axes from them. While Edelgard was watching the man casually trotted back to resume his throwing session, Caspar’s face briefly lightened up before he turned to Edelgard with a beaming grin.

“Hey, Edelgard! Do you want to join me? It’s just a simple axe throwing practice, but it can break a few sweats.”

Edelgard shook her head slightly before she declined. “I’m good, Caspar. It’s still early in the morning, and I still have to attend a few meetings later on. So I would rather keep myself free from strenuous activity for now.”

“Well then, what about a little sparring to pump up your blood for a bit?”

Edelgard sighed hopelessly at the bright, enthusiastic grin sending her way before she insisted on her point. “As I said, Caspar. I would rather avoid ANY kind of activity that might leave me soaked and exhausted.” 

Eventually, the brawler backed down with a shrug before he began another round of his solo practice again. At the same time, Edelgard stood watching one of the best warriors within her army stuck his tongue out as he focused his attention on one of the practice targets with his hand axe readied. A beat later, his axe flew away from his callus hand and landed accurately at the doll’s chest, prompting the thrower to whistle in triumph. 

As Caspar aimed his nest axe at the next target, he spoke up with a tad of disappointment behind his carefree tone, “Actually, I supposed to spar with Professor right now. But while we were warming up, she suddenly realized she had a meeting with someone. And then she just left.”

Edelgard’s brow curiously quirked up at the mention of her wife. Usually, if Byleth was having a meeting, she would tell her first. But as far as she recalled, her wife mentioned nothing of the sort during their morning routine together. Thus, Caspar’s words of Byleth going to the unknown meet up with a mysterious “someone” rang somewhat worryingly within her mind. A moment passed before Edelgard found her voice again.

“What do you mean?”

Letting his second axe flying to the doll with a fail attempt, Caspar let out a faint clicking of his tongue before casually replying to the Emperor with a pensive expression, “You didn’t know? Well. When we did a warm-up together, I heard she murmured something like, ‘Oh no. I forgot the time. I hope she did not wait for too long.’ before she ran out.”

Edelgard was inwardly contemplating over what Caspar told her to mentally search for whom her wife was possibly meeting right now. It could just be anyone within the Strike Force since it seemed that Byleth pretty concerned about making “her” waited. Regardless, Edelgard silently concluded that she should not worry about such a trivial thing. If Byleth wished to keep this a secret, then Edelgard should respect her decision and pried nothing.

As Edelgard absentmindedly nodded to herself, Caspar spoke up again with a nonchalant grin and a jesting tone, “Wait. If you didn’t know that, then could it means Professor was having a secret affair or something? That would be so interesting to think about, right? I mean, I don’t think she is that kind of person but still. Can’t rule out every possibility, right? Hahaha.”

While Caspar jokingly laughed into the dusty air of the training ground, his joke made something clicked inside Edelgard’s mind. She recalled that, for the past few days, Byleth had been acting strangely. She noticed her wife spent less time with her during mealtime, claiming that she has some matters to attend to. Even when they could sit together to have a decent meal, Byleth always finished up her portion quickly as she shoved down all the food with a speed Edelgard terrified of, and excuses herself to go outside immediately after. Sometimes, she even caught Byleth sneaked out with a few portions of the food, too. At first, she thought her wife might just want to go fishing and made up a new bait or something, so she thought nothing of it. But after what Caspar said, now everything made more sense.

Suddenly, the cracking sound of the brick wall she unknowingly crushed under her strong clench brought her back to the training ground and Caspar, whose face was a shade or two paler than normal. As she recomposed herself and dusted off the remnant of bricks within her gloved hand, Edelgard slowly walked to the weapon rack and firmly grabbed a hand axe. When Caspar politely stepped away, Edelgard got into the position and stretched her axe back with a dark cloud hanged over her unreadable face. A beat later, a hand axe soared through the air and created a noticeable, blustery gust with its spin before the metal weapon landed destructively on the wooden target. A mere second that the axe’s blade submerged into the wood surface, it forged a rift that split the doll into two halves before they crashed on the dirt below. Caspar quietly watched the ruined practice doll with wide eyes and a dry throat as the Emperor continued her throwing practice and moved on to the next target, the next, and the next. Eventually, the targets were all gone, leaving only a hand axe hanged aimlessly within the tight grip of the crimson glove. 

When the axe was lower down with slumped shoulders, Edelgard let out a long sigh with a less threatening face. “Ah. That was quite refreshing. Thank you for allowing me to unwind for a bit, Caspar. Now. I must excuse myself.”

As the Emperor was about to turn to leave with a hand axe in her hand, the blue sky hair swiftly halted her with his broad figure and nervously explained his previous statement, “Hey, hey. Calm down. Look. I was just joking, okay? Professor would never do something like that.”

“I know, Caspar. Byleth would never do that. I love her, and she loves me. I never doubted that. I just wanted to get to know this ‘woman’ she has been meeting in secret. That’s all.” 

Despite the confident statement, the Emperor’s facial expression emitted nothing but an intimidating dark cloud. While Caspar was trying his best to amend what he accidentally started, suddenly, Edelgard noticed someone with a messy navy blue hair came through the gateway with a beaming face and bright cobalt eyes that directed at the box she held. However, as soon as the messy blue locks spotted the crimson regalia, Byleth quickly turned her back to the confused lilac eyes. 

When she was about to leave, Edelgard called out to her wife with a stern voice, “My love. Where are you going?’

Byleth jolted a tad bit before she awkwardly tried and failed to hide the box behind her as she struggled to greet the Emperor. “Oh. Um. El. Hi. Didn’t know you’ll be here.” 

Edelgard’s brow quirked in suspicion as she saw the cobalt eyes refused to meet hers. And so, Edelgard promptly approached her beloved while she asked with a stern voice and a stoic face, “Byleth. Where have you been?”

Usually, Byleth would answer her questions with a simple, straight face, but this time, the calm face was replaced by an apparent nervousness and few droplets of sweat on her forehead as if her lover was trying to hind something. Seeing that Byleth avoided her question, eventually, Edelgard let out a heavy sigh before she softened her features into something resembled guilty and remorseful. 

“Byleth. I’m sorry. I know I’m always busy and did not spend time with you enough. But I really, REALLY, love you, my light. I might not say that to you enough to make you feel at ease, but ever since the academy’s days, you are my everything. I-I’m so disappointed in myself to possibly make you feel lonely to the point that you are...seeking for someone else. And I’m sorry. I assure you that I won’t be mad and-”

“Wait, what? Who?”

Byleth’s desperate face suddenly shifted to a confused one after hearing her lover’s rambling. A beat later, Edelgard shifted her devout, albeit regretful face closer to Byleth’s baffling face as she overlooked the lost expression. “You can tell me anything, Byleth. I promise I won't mad at you because I understand why you would-would cheat on me...it’s my fault and-”

“Wait, El. What do you mean? I would never do that. I love you too much to love anyone else.”

The sincere tone and the genuine frown that made her wife looked like a puppy stopped Edelgard’s trail of thoughts in the instant before she shuttered with a confused face. “But...Caspar said you had a secret meeting date with someone and...”

With that, Byleth quirked her brow in bewilderment at the snow-white locks before she shifted her inquisitive eyes toward Caspar, who immediately and intensely shook his head. The pensive cobalt eyes turned back to the lilac pair for a moment before a realization briefly appeared on her face. A second later, Byleth’s face turned into a sheepish one as the surrounding air shifted to a more relaxing current. Edelgard noticed that her lover fidgeted nervously behind herself before she revealed the cardboard box she had been carrying to her. As Edelgard peered inside, her curious and confused lilac eyes instantly replaced with awestruck and adoration. In the box, a black mother cat with a pair of golden orbs was laying down nonchalantly as she fed her colorful little kittens. 

While Edelgard was tempting to stroke her crimson glove on the soft head, Byleth’s calm voice drew her attention away from the cat. “I was taking care of them and planning to surprise you after these little one open their eyes. You like cats, right?” Byleth paused as her cobalt eyes full of adoration looked into the sparkling lilac pair, and she continued, “I forgot to bring breakfast for the mama cat before I came here, so I ran back to give her something to eat. And then, I thought Caspar could help me take care of them. That’s why they’re here.”

As Edelgard endearingly watched the mother cat attentively and lovingly bathed her kittens, she took in a glimpse of a blue sky hair secretly sneaked out behind Byleth. Without hesitation, Edelgard sent a hard glare full of accusation toward Caspar, who accidentally made the Emperor displayed such an embarrassing behavior in front of her beloved. After Caspar’s escaping planning was halted by the dark glare, Edelgard slowly approached the man with an unreadable expression that barely hinted a chagrin underneath. 

“Caspar. Do you care to spar with me? Now I feel like I greatly need to unwind myself before I attend my duty for the day.”

The blue sky hair jumped on his place before he straightened himself and went as stiff as a statue. “Um NO!, Your Majesty. My sincere apology, but I just remembered I need to um feed cats. It’s my duty to feed the strays and so um-”

“I am sure someone could do that for you, no?” The Emperor interrupted with a stern voice that prompted more sweat appeared on the man’s forehead. 

Edelgard intimidatingly approached the stiff Caspar with two axes in hands before she threw one toward Caspar. While the mighty warrior stumbled to catch the axe within his grasp, a stern voice hinted with fierceness and shame resonated across the training ground. 

“Now. Let’s begin.”

After that, the former professor was forced to be a judge of the duel between the great Emperor who furiously struck down everything with a crimson face and the mighty warrior who swiftly dodged the heavy axe and poured so many kinds of apologies to his opponent. Eventually, after the Emperor drained all of her energy and her fury along with her shame and embarrassment out, she commanded both her old friend and her lover to bury today’s event under the deepest ground of their minds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no one is severely harmed in this story. And no matter how much Edelgard feels shameful, she won't seriously hurt her friend for that.   
> Besides, Caspar might get into trouble all the time with his careless mouth, but I assured you that he's a capable man who can survive anything no problem!
> 
> At first, I was trying to finish this one shot to celebrate the short king for his 1st rank in the FE3H character poll last week, but well....too many things to do.  
> ANYWAY, CONGRATS CASPAR, THE SHORT KIND, FOR WINNING THE CROWN OF THE 1ST RANK! YOU BOI DESERVES IT.
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this.  
> Remember to stay safe out there and take care!


End file.
